Category talk:Pages with conjectural titles
The following is an archive from Category talk:Unknown Name. Acronym Naming System I chose to create the system because it can give uniform names for creatures that do not have actual names. Keep in mind that the old names for the subjects already on the site can be used in searches, meaning you won't have to get lost in a pile of acronyms to find an article on one of these. If anyone has any objections, please state them here. Also, if you support the system, discuss new acronyms if needed. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : It is okay, though it would be nice to have the name of the game they are from in parentheses, that way it will be easier to find it if they never had an article before on this site. Anybody agree? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) That is changeable in a jiffy. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:12, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Suggested Candidate I have suggestion for a new Umknown that I have yet to see on this wiki: the soldier found on Brinstar in front of Kraid's lair in Super Metroid. User:Tuckerscreator 21:50 14 April 2009 I highly reccomend to anyone that is capable of doing so, look for anything you can find in regard to a name, for things that may have one, in official guides, Nintendo Powers, or Japanese texts. ChozoBoy 22:45, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I'm just putting this out there before this gets too big, but does anyone else think that "Unidentified" might be preferrable to "Unknown" in this naming system? We know the subjects, but they just haven't been designated names. It fits better with the sci-fi theme, too. I'd be willing to do the work if there's some positive feedback. I'm going to do an example on Omega Suit, so take a look.ChozoBoy 18:20, 10 October 2008 (UTC) http://www.metroid.com/zeromission/launch/index.html Head over to "Enemies" and click the "Gallery of Unknowns". I'm not sure that I know the first two by name. Do we have them on Wikitroid? ChozoBoy 04:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC) New Category How about a category for Unknown Sentient Races (USR), that so we can keep it separate from animals and plants. Would hold the various unidentified races that have appeared throughout the series. Dark Ridley 16:02, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Such as? >_> Dazuro 17:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I forgot about Kreatz and Mauk. And maybe Keaton and such, though I don't think we need an article on every race of which we only see a single member... Dazuro 17:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Chairman Vogl's race has several appearances, as well as Mauk's... not sure about Kreatz, as you only see a few outlined ones. Dark Ridley 17:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) USR sounds fine. Just don't over-do it. An like that should have multiple examples to cite. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Making New Articles Guys, you can't make these without following the procedure. There is a catehory and template that needs to go into them, or else they get lost and are not likely to be found for awhile. After that the template needs to be altered to include them on it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I was in a rush to get rid of that fanon, so I forgot to cat it. Won't happen again. :D Dazuro 20:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I propose a new UMS I know this probably shouldn't go here, but whatever. You can correct me. I propose a page called UMS 4 (Super Metroid), which is the area in Maridia that is otherwise known as Mount Death or Mount Doom. It is called that because it is often the room that causes the death of the speedrun. It can include a picture or two, maybe the various techniques that players use to pass through it.--RoyboyX 20:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, instead, you could work out an article on speedrunning and discuss that subject there along with any other interesting aspects of it in any games. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) OK, but UMS 2 is an area in Super Metroid. Just saying. --RoyboyX 14:52, October 24, 2009 (UTC) We need one for the moths in Echoes. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) UFA (Unknown Federation Acquaintance? Could we have two of these pages? One for the blue-armored black dude that's become an internet meme and the other for the "very, very important character", both of which are from Other M? It would make sense, instead of saying they're a redesign of Armstrong Houston and a suitless Sylux (see Talk:Armstrong Houston). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we wouldn't want to speculate. Also, there is no reason to make a category that specific, especially when those two will likely be named by the end of the year. Give them UMS articles. There are at least 3 more creatures from the trailer that don't have articles yet, too. (The lava fish, the chameleon, and the 2 long-nailed creatures in the forest.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Aren't the chameleons the Space Pirates from Samus and Joey? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) They seem to be. It ought to be mentioned in a second paragraph. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The great Unknown Name hunt I propose that we ask each Nintendo developer what the names for these Unknown things are. However, here are some rules: *Each person may only choose one Unknown subject unless few people sign onto this, at which point I will allow people to pick more than one. *Do not ask about a thing that has unused data in the code, such as ULF 26. It will only get this website shut down. I guess if you really wanted to do ULF 26 you could mention its appearance in concept art but not that it has been found in the code. *Be descriptive, because the developer(s) might not know what you are talking about (especially UAM 2 and ULF 30). *Do not ask about ULF 27, ULF 28, ULF 29, UMS 4, UMS 5 or USR 3, all of which are from Other M. Why? Because their names will be revealed sometime later on. Their Unknown names are just tentative, until their official names are found. *Do not reveal that you are from Wikitroid, because they will find out we know about things in the code, and will shut this website down. Say you are a smart Metroid fan that noticed there was no name for the subject and wanted to know it. Just a thought. This would really clear up the Unknown Names, though. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to add that it might be a good idea to decide the date of each person's contact and who they'll contact. It would just be very suspicious if like five people ask about the same subject from a same person during the same day! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 07:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Good point DS. S/he's right people. You should list the date and who you'll contact. Contacting people of R&D1 might be difficult since it is now defunct. :( No more 2-D games. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It's "he" :). Unfortunately, it seems not too many people are interested in this... What do you think? Should we ask just a couple of more important ones or something? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 14:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Two unknown life forms to be added Hey everyone, i would like to point out 2 unknown organisms that i've seen while replaying Metroid Prime 2 and 3 that are not included in this article. The first is a bird-like or bat-like flying creature which is unscannable in Metroid Prime 2 Echoes. Whats interesting about them is that in one of the Morph Ball puzzles featured in the game, they seem to be the polar opposites of NighBarbs. What happens is that this same puzzle is accessible in both Light and Dark worlds, and in the dark one, Nightbarbs obstruct your path (flying constantly in an opening of the tunnel/pipe), while in the light world, the unknown life form i'm talking about play the same exact role in the puzzle. I am aware that Nightbarbs already seem to possess a polar opposite in the form of white spherical light creatures that the Emperor Ing summons, but this U.L can also represent a polar opposite of the darkling. I will try to find the exact room in which this puzzle is featured in the next few days. The second creature is actually in the form of a plant. This plant creature is in Prime 3 Corruption, in Fire Bryyo, a few rooms after the one where Rundas' ship is. This plant is also found in a morph ball puzzle which involves the insects that stick to you and levitate you to a gaping mouth on the ceiling. The plant blocks a path to a missile expansion, and can be destroyed with a Bomb, but this life-form can actually grow back in a matter of seconds! I'll play the game in the next few hours and write the exact room in which it can be found. If anyone recognizes the unknown life-forms that im talking about, could you be so kind as to create the articles about them? I'm not so sure how to make new ones... (Latinlingo 06:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) We already had/have those articles. The first is an Airthorn. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 11:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool! It actually had a name. As for the plant creature, it is found in the Main Lift after the Gel Refinery Site in Bryyo fire. Hope that helps. Btw, RoyboyX, you wouldn't happen to know how to access the secret world for the airthorn would you? (Latinlingo 21:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) I think it's the screw attack into morph ball hole trick. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Unused Gorilla-like creature in Metroid Prime soon to be added in unknown category. This website http://www.djkungfugorilla.com/CG_reel.html shows Metroid Prime animations by Derek Bonikowski, and in the same page, there is a creature resembling a gorilla with tusks and 6 limbs. The creature is blue and covered with crystals, which suggest it was intended to be a boss/mini-boss in the Phendrana Drifts. If there isnt an article based on this unused creature, than it shall be made very soon. (Latinlingo 21:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) Can you post a picture here? My Quicktime isn't working. And no there is no article. So sad we get ULF 49 :(. Just when I solved 15... Boo hoo... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:24, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Could you tell me how? I dont know how to post a picture from a video... And about this being an unnamed creature, there is always the possibility of asking Derek Bonikowski for a name (though i'll let someone else take care of that). His email is in the website. (Latinlingo 21:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) Is there a print screen button on your keyboard? You have to press that then crop the picture in Photoshop or paint or something (I always use paint for my pics). Before you make the page, post a pic so I can see if I recognize it, and then I'll ask Derek if he can tell us what this is. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I found a youtube video with the creature, here you go RoyboyX http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpwCXQKRtDM. Too bad they took it out, since it seems to be one of the very few potential mammals to exist in the Metroid universe (there are way to many insect and reptilian like creatures). So was it something you had already seen before? (Latinlingo 21:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) No it wasn't actually. I thought you might be referring to a beta Sheegoth. I'll ask Derek about it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sent. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know who's YouTube account that is? HK? If we have the name of the original file we could maybe find a name for the creature, like I did with the Aazelion. The last vid isn't working on my browser. If it works or worked for anyone else, you can find the video (and the original file name) in your Temporary Internet Files folder. To access that from Internet Explorer, for example, go to Tools, Internet Options, Settings, View Files. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :That video isn't working either. I hate QuickTime! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::PhazonPhantom is indeed HK's account. Every one loaded except that one. :( The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ahem. Can someone check the name of the file? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Uh-oh, i think the artist removed the file from his website, cause im using firefox, and its simply not there anymore...hopefully HK never loses that video he uploaded, cause thats the only proof of this creature's existence that we have...(Latinlingo 21:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) I uploaded it too BTW So its not the only existence Metroid101 02:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool! Do you have the name of the file? Any code name whatsoever when you got it? (Latinlingo 02:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC)) The code for mine is "MetroidPrime_-_beta8.mp4" Metroid101 03:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Did you copy the video off Derek Bonikowski's site? (if so, lucky :P) Or did you get it from HK? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think we've waited long enough. Im going to create this unused creature's page. (Latinlingo 06:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) A week isn't a long time to wait. People need to be more patient, analyse the facts and then think about things before rushing in to them. Are you just desperate to make to turn every scrap of info into a page or something? The reason for my absense is that I've been on holiday, sorry for the confusion. I still have the file, bit it seems like he's removed the video from his website. The fact that he's removed it seems like pretty conclusive proof it was up there by accident. Has the page been created? Delete it. You don't have enough evidence to confirm it was planned for the game. Looks more like it would be for Raven Blade instead. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Possible solutions, anyone? Does anyone have an idea on how to solve one of these? Earlier today I solved UCB 2. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Possible new pages I thought up another UMS 9 for these objects in various places that are a "source of nourishment for local bioforms" due to its recurring appearances in MP2. I also thought that we needed a ULF 67 for the poisonous plants in MPH. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) We need a UCB for the planet-like things on Bryyo. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I was once considering a USR for Ridley's species, where we could mention Racklas and state some information. Based on the outrage that was Space Dragon's former existance, I probably just won't do it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Acronym Consistancy It annoys me that the unidentified substances have a two-letter acronym (US) when every other category has three letter acronyms. I am reasonably sure I will change that soon, but I am unsure whether or not to use U'nidentified '''P'hysical 'S'ubstance or 'U'nidentified 'C'hemical 'S'ubstance. (Can we even use UPS? I'm not entirely sure if using the initials of a well-known postal/shipping service is copyrighted or not.) Thoughts?--AdmiralSakai 17:07, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know that they need a name change. USLFs had four letters before the only one was changed. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy''X'']] (Talk • • UN) 17:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. The USLFS would be on this list too if there were any.--AdmiralSakai 18:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC)